


Miscellaneous Destiel One Shots

by AnnieSand16



Series: Destiel One Shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon Compliant, Dean - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Drabble Collection, Fluff, I've never done a collection before, If you want me to write something specific, Let's see how this goes, M/M, One Shot Collection, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, cas, comment on one of the posted fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-29 10:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieSand16/pseuds/AnnieSand16
Summary: A collection of short Destiel one shots that I'll add to periodically. Summaries and individual tags for each fic will be in the notes section of each fic





	1. "Don't let me disrupt you"

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Don't let me disrupt you". In which Cas reads a book and Dean starts stripping.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of short Destiel one shots that I'll add to periodically. Summaries and individual tags for each fic will be in the notes section of each fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "Don't let me disrupt you". In which Cas reads a book and Dean starts stripping.
> 
> Amusing fluff, canon compliant, needy/horny Dean, and distracted Cas.

Castiel gasped as Dean came up behind him, wrapping his arms around Cas’ shoulders. “Hey there, Angel,” the hunter whispered in his ear.  


“Hello, Dean,” he replied.  


“Ya know… Sam’s out for the day. Went to go interrogate some sap about a possible Wendigo attack.”  


Cas hummed thoughtfully, setting the book he was reading down on the corner of the table. “Why didn’t you go with him?”

“Faked a cold,” the older Winchester said, grinning. “Figured he’d buy it.”  


“I’m guessing he did?”  


“Well… Maybe. But, either way, he’s gone and I’m here,” Dean said, sounding mischievous.   


Castiel blinked up at him. He still didn’t quite understand all the subtle, human nuances that Dean used. He wished that Dean would be a little more upfront with what he wanted, but then again, the hunter had never really been great at open communication about his own feelings and desires. “Yes. That’s true,” Cas replied, hoping it would prod Dean to speak further. 

“So, I thought maybe we could spend a little time together. Ya know… Just us.”  


Cas tilted his head backwards to glance up at Dean’s face, hovering over his fluffy black hair. “What do you want to do?” 

Dean smirked. “You.”

One of the corners of Cas’ mouth turned upwards in a half-grin. “Okay. But first I want to finish this book. I only have one chapter left,” he said pushing upward to give Dean a peck on the cheek.

Castiel found it adorable that a full grown man as brawny and masculine could pout with the most surly of children.

“Fine,” he said, shrugging as he disentangled himself from Cas’ neck.  


Cas picked his book back up, only to find his head draped and covered in red flannel. He swatted it away in confusion, tilting his head to the side, and turning around to look at Dean. The hunter was sauntering away, dropping pieces of clothing as he went. First the flannel over shirt on Cas’ head, then his black t-shirt on the floor a few steps away, and then his tank top closer to the hallway. 

“Dean… That’s not fair,” Cas chuckled.   


The hunter turned around, eyes twinkling with amusement. “Oh, don’t let me disrupt you, Angel. I’ll be waiting,” he said as he rounded the corner of the hallway. A split second later, Cas watched as Dean’s jeans were tossed back towards him.

“Son of a bitch,” Cas muttered under his breath, hopping up from the table and sending his unfinished book tumbling to the floor as he followed his human.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you want me to write something specific for Destiel, just comment on the bottom! I'll write pretty much anything.


	2. Over-protective Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick fluff piece where Dean is overly protective over Cas :)

Castiel loves Dean, but he’s a bit…overdramatic at times. Like the time he threatened to rip a guy’s arm out of its’ socket for shoving past Cas in a crowded subway station. Or the time he almost started a fist fight with an old man that called Cas a fag. 

Cas wouldn’t really describe Dean as a hot-head. Nothing really phases him, and he usually just responds to rude remarks or minor inconveniences with sarcasm and eye rolls. 

But with Cas, it’s different. Every little thing makes him tick. He was pretty sure Dean would knock down a brick wall if Cas accidentally walked into it. Today he’s yelling at an old lady for giving them a dirty look while they hold hands in the park. 

“Dean! Stop it,” Cas hisses. “You’re making a scene.”

“She was glaring,” he protests.

“That doesn’t mean you have to scream at her.”

Dean huffs and rolls his eyes, giving Cas’ hand a tiny squeeze. “Sorry.”

“Why do you get so angry? Sam says you didn’t use to let that kind of stuff bother you. What changed?”

“You. I don’t care if people insult me, or push me around. But when they do it to the people I love… That’s where I draw the line."

Cas smiles at the ground as they walk. It may be obnoxious and embarrassing, but it’s also incredibly sweet. “Well, Dean. I’m not bothered by that kind of stuff either. So, maybe tone it down a bit? I can handle rude people.” 

Dean grins sheepishly and rubs the back of his neck with his free hand. “Yeah. I guess I’ll try.”

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have requests for a Destiel one-shot, feel free to ask in the comments on this thread! I'll do my best to write for pretty much any prompt!


	3. When the World Stood Still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of short Destiel one shots that I'll add to periodically. Summaries and individual tags for each fic will be in the notes section of each fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon compliant, Angst, Pining Dean, Dean realizes he's falling in love, takes place in 5x04

Things didn’t change at first. It wasn’t instantaneous. Dean was too focused on trying to figure out what he was to really notice anything about him. Everyone liked to joke about how sparks “literally” flew when they met. But, that’s all it was. Actual exploding light bulbs, and actual sparks. Dean had been too busy preparing for a death battle to think about a romantic life with a creature from another world.

But that was a long time ago.

The shift started after the horrible, apocalyptic time-traveling nightmare. He’d eventually come to know Castiel. At some point he’d turned from Castiel, Angel of the Lord, into Cas. Friend, protector, and comrade. Cas had transitioned from a cold, untouchable source of ultimate power to someone warm and touchable.

After Cas brought him back from the future, it hit him. The Cas in front of him, _his_ Castiel, was all he truly wanted. Sure, he’d gotten a kick out of the pot smoking, orgy planning, hippie Cas from the future, but he wasn’t really Cas. Future Cas had been broken. Destroyed by Dean, and everything that the struggle with Lucifer had done. And Dean couldn’t stand the thought of losing _his_ Castiel.

When the angel brought him back to the present, he felt so much lighter. Partially because there was still time to prevent the ultimate disaster. But mostly in that moment, he was just relieved to see Cas. The shift happened the moment Dean realized how devastated he had felt in the future when he’d seen what Castiel had become. Even though it was the middle of the night when Castiel returned him to the present, the moment he saw the angel, everything changed.

The entire world stood still, and all outside noise disappeared. The air crackled with anticipation, and Dean could taste honey floating on his tongue. Dean’s entire world held it’s breath when Castiel opened his mouth, and spoke in his soft, deep voice.

_“We had an appointment.”_

With those words and the angel’s soft smile, the stars dazzled so brightly they cracked the surface of the pavement to reveal diamonds. Colors became more vivid, dancing under the streetlights.

This was the moment that Dean Winchester realized that he had fallen in love with Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like me to write a specific Destiel onehsot, just comment below! I'll write pretty much anything :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Rainy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of short Destiel one shots that I'll add to periodically. Summaries and individual tags for each fic will be in the notes section of each fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble, fluff, Destiel, rain boots

“Cas, I’m not wearing rain boots. You worry too much.”

“But Dean, your feet will get wet and cold, and then you could get sick.”

“Cas, I’m a grown man. I’m not wearing bright yellow rain boots!”

***

“Heya, Sammy,” Dean said when he found his brother in the diner.

“Hi, Dean,” he replied, glancing at Dean’s feet. “What’s with the boots?”

“Cas,” Dean said, smiling and rolling his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you want me to write a specific oneshot for Destiel, just comment on the bottom! I'll write pretty much anything.


	5. Aftermath of 9X03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What really happened after Dean told Castiel "You can't stay" in 09X03.
> 
> Canon compliant, angst, heart broken Dean, Sam's perspective.

The night after Cas left the bunker was quiet. Sam padded through the hallway, on his way to his room when he stopped outside Dean’s doorway. His older brother hadn’t said much after he explained that Castiel had to leave. He’d basically just went back into his own room and stayed put for hours.

Sam started to knock on the door and try to talk to him, but something stopped him. He furrowed his brow and leaned to press his ear against the door. Through the thick wood he could hear muffled noises. The longer he listened, the more he was sure that Dean was crying. Probably into a pillow to try and hush the sounds, but Sam could still tell.

Should he go in and talk to Dean? Should he just pretend it never happened? Walk to his room now and ask in the morning? Sam hadn’t ever really been sure how to handle emotional crap. The Winchester brothers in general had never really been touchy feely. But, this was so unlike Dean that Sam felt he needed to say something.

“Dean?” he said softly, knocking on the door. “Everything okay?”

He heard Dean curse, and sniff, probably trying to make his voice sound like he hadn’t been crying. “Yeah,” Dean croaked. His attempt hadn’t worked. God. He sounded like a wreck. “I’m good, Sam.”

“No you’re not. Can I come in?” It was quiet for a few seconds before Dean mumbled something that Sam took to mean ‘yeah’.

He opened the door and came in to see Dean wiping his eyes on the back of his sleeve. Sam’s guess about the pillow had been right too. There were pretty large tear stains on the back. “Hey, Dean. What’s wrong?”

The older Winchester tried smiling, but it fell flat. “It’s been a long couple days. I’m just glad you’re getting better.”

“That’s not it. Cut the bull shit.“ Dean blinked a couple times, and Sam could see his eyes getting watery.

“Cas. He’s gone,” Dean choked out. “He’s gone, Sammy.”

Sam gave him a puzzled look. “Yeah, but, it’s not like we’ll never see him. He knows how to get hold of us. Why’s it such a big deal?”

“He’s human now, Sam! He’s vulnerable, and being hunted, and he’s not safe!” Dean rambled, swiping a finger under his eyes to catch stray drops from escaping.

“Oh. But, Dean, you said he wanted to leave so it was safer for us. Besides, Cas is fully capable of handling himself and a couple of rogue angels.”

That hadn’t had the effect Sam had anticipated. Dean grabbed the pillow and started sobbing into it. Sam cringed. What’d he say wrong?

After a couple minutes Dean mumbled something incomprehensible into the pillow. Sam didn’t respond, and finally Dean lifted his head. “He didn’t want to leave, Sam. I told him to.”

Sam hated seeing Dean like this. He could count on one hand the number of times he’d seen his brother cry, and most of those times had just been a couple stray tears, not a storm. “What? Why, Dean?” Sam prodded, hoping he wasn’t making it worse.

“It’s not safe for him to be here. And with you recovering from the trials, we can’t take risks for a while,” he replied flatly.

“Dean, the bunker is the safest place in the world! We’ll be fine. Call him and bring him back.”

“I can’t, Sam. I just can’t. If I could change it, I would. But…he can’t be here.”

Dean was broken. Sam could tell his brother wasn’t telling him everything, but he was afraid to ask more in fear of hurting him even worse. “Okay. If you wanna talk more, my room’s right down the hall. But, try and get some sleep. You need it.”

Dean nodded, falling back down onto the bed, curling into a ball. Sam got up and turned out the lights as he left the room.

As he closed the door, he could still hear Dean sobbing in the dark over Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you want me to write a specific oneshot for Destiel, just comment on the bottom! I'll write pretty much anything.


End file.
